Pink Boots and Fast Horses
by SammyxWa
Summary: O/S for A Picture Says It All. Kate and Garrett are childhood rivals and best friends. When her dad is forced to sell their ranch to his brother, Kate is forced to move to the city at thirteen. Its been twelve years and Kate is finally coming home


**Pink Boots and Fast Horses**

Wrote this for the A Picture Says It All Contest that Kharizzmatik & ShearEnvy hosted.

* * *

"Mistay! Getch yer butt back here!"

I was so tired of chasing my little filly around the field. She had gotten out of her pin with the help of her trouble makin' momma. Now they were both out and I was chasin' Misty while my own Momma chased down Thunder. My new pink boots were gettin' all muddy and so was my new pink skirt! "Stupid horse." I mumbled to myself as I finally grabbed hold of the nose band on her bridle as she stopped to graze. She whinnied at me as I scolded her softly. "Now Mistay, you can't jus go runnin' off lyke that." The Palamino filly just nipped at the palm of the hand I had put on her nose to let her know I wasn't too mad at her.

Momma came up to us and strapped a lead rope to Misty's bridle so she could take her back to the stable with Thunder. "Go run on home. I'll be there soon, baby." I smiled at Momma before turning and taking off for home. My little, seven year old legs carried me home at top speed. It was dinner time and Daddy was cooking something delicious for dinner! What I wasn't expectin' was a strange man and a little boy to be there. My nose wrinkled while my eyebrows furrowed together as I approached Daddy and the two strangers. My lips turned into a pout as I heard they were stayin' for dinner.

"But Daddy! This is sapposed to be a speshal dinna!" I cried out as I glared down the sandy brown haired boy. He glared back and stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same back to him before my Daddy picked me up.

"Now sugar. Be nice. This is Mr. Hayes and his little boy, Garrett. He's ten." I smiled at Mr. Hayes and I just looked down at Garrett with a mean look on my face.

"Those pink boots are ugly." I was struggling against my Daddy. I was gonna kill Garrett. Momma soon showed up and told us all to get inside before it started raining again. I hated the rain so I got down and ran inside. Momma led Mr. Hayes into the dining room while Daddy told me to take Garrett to the playroom. I really wasn't happy about that.

"Scared to share yer Barbies, Pinkey?" He asked, obviously makin' fun of me. I s tuck my tonuge out at him again as I opened the door to the playroom. His little jaw dropped as he saw a room full of boy toys everywhere.

"Just cause I wear pink don't mean I can't play with tha boys toys, blue eyes." He was too fascinated with my collection of trucks, tractors and RC cars. I sighed as I showed him my favorite car. He wasn't that bad of a kid, until he told me his colt, Dash, was faster than my Misty. "There ain't no way yer colt is faster than my Mistay. We could run circles round ya two." Suddenly, he was in my face and then we were rollin on the floor. Daddy came rushin' in there and he tore us apart, scolding us both as he dragged us into the dining room. We were forced to sit next to one another at the dinner table. Garrett would kick me and I'd kick him back until both our parents yelled at us. That was the beginning of our rivalry.

The pasture seemed to whiz by as Misty ran with all her might. She may not have been born to run on a race track, but by golly she could run circles around Dash and Garrett. We reached the finish line first and I let out a loud WHOOP as Garrett finally came around the turn. He was pissed as could be since I didn't let him win on his sixteenth birthday. "Told you I could run circles round ya,boy." I teased him as he slid off Dash. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he rushed at me and I was too slow to escape him and those strong arms. He threw my little body over his shoulder as punishment. I slammed my fists into his back and demanded that he put me down. He did as I asked and dropped me right on my behind in the wet grass. Garrett laughed as I jumped up to wipe the wetness and grass off the seat of my jeans.

"Come on Kate. Da's cookin a cake and I'd hate fer you to miss out." His smile made my heart jump and my cheeks flush red, but all I did was nod as I walked back to Misty. We rode back at a trot, sharin' stories 'bout when we were younger.

"Member that time you broke yer arm tryin' to climb tha tree out back?"

How could I forget? The scar still ached sometimes. "That was a fluke. Remember when Dash threw yew and Dad had to bring you new pants cause ya peed yerself?"

"Oh that is nawt cool, Pinky!" I had to laugh at how truly country he sounded when he said that. Night was falling so we picked up the pace and got back to my place in no time. Garrett and Mr. Hayes were having dinner with us since their electricity went out. Dad says its cause the factory isn't payin' like it did and they can't afford to pay their bills. I felt bad for Garrett and his Da but we didn't talk about stuff like that.

We spent our time ridin Misty and Dash and talkin bout how we would run the ranches once they were ours. We talked about Garrett's high school and all the girls that seemed to like him. I was never happy talkin bout girls with Garrett. I hated to admit it, but I had a crush as big as Texas on the boy. His sandy brown hair was longer now, long enough to keep pulled back in a ponytail. He even had a little scruffy stubble on his chin and jaw. I was jealous of all the girls at his school. They were his age and probably more beautiful than I'd ever be.

"Hey, Gare..."

"Yeah, Pinks?"

"Promise me you'll never forget me."

"I could never forget you Kate..." He hesitated at the end of his sentence, but I thought nothing of it.

Two weeks later, Dad announced that we were being forced to sell the ranch, our horses and our cattle cause he wasn't making enough money to support us all. I cried that day, ran to the stable and hopped on Misty bareback. I rode until I reached Garrett's house and I stayed there all weekend. Despite him being my rival in everything we did, he comforted me like a best friend would. We cried together, held one another and ate ice cream until we puked. Garrett had to go back to school Monday so we woke up early to spend some time together. That morning, standing on his back porch, I hugged Garrett and stepped on my tiptoes. Our lips met in a kiss and I'm sure a fire consumed us both. We were both panting by the time he pulled his lips away from mine. "I'll never forget you,Kate. Don't forget me."

That was the last time I saw Garrett, Misty and my home.

We moved to the city and Momma was forced to get a job. I had to attend a school for the first time in my life. My first day there, I was picked on and shoved around. One girl even ripped my favorite shirt! I went home early, bawling my pretty blue eyes out. For days I refused to go back to school but Momma told me if I didnt, I wouldn't be able to visit Uncle Jasper back at the ranch. I went back to school and accepted I would be a total outcast. Junior High was living hell for me, but High School was better.

By the time I was sixteen, I had "developed" and everyone was taking notice. Over the summer, I grew about three inches and boobs suddenly sprouted from my chest. My blond hair was longer than it had ever been and I finally found a female friend who taught me about makeup. I was still just one of the guys with the group of friends I made my last year of junior high. Even so, my guy friends were starting to flirt more and things only got worse when I made the cheerleading squad. I made captain in less than six months and I had to have Jacob, my loveable gay friend, hold the guys off while I went to class. I didn't want any of them. I was savin' myself for someone else.

At twenty, I got into some trouble with my friends. We had been drinkin' and we snuck out to shoot fireworks in the middle of October. We almost got away with it but one of the guys' girlfriends got bitchy and called the cops on us. I spent three days in jail and had a year probation. Twenty - one was an amazin' age since I could drink. I partied a lot but worked just as hard. I was only three thousand dollars away from buying back the family ranch. I had been back a few times since we moved. but I never saw Garrett, Dash or Mr. Hayes. My heart hurt so badly when I would ride by his house on Misty. My old mare was getting older and she had her second colt last summer. Jasper refused to tell me who the father was but I was just glad she was getting to experience motherhood.

Motherhood. There was something I would never get to experience and I was twenty - five now. I refused to have sex with just any guy. A lot of boyfriends left me when I wouldn't put out. I was waiting on the man with long, sandy brown hair to come sweep me off my feet and take me to his room upstairs. My lips tingled every time I thought about Garrett. I wanted to kiss him like that again more than anything. I yearned to be at his side but it seemed like he had moved on with his life. Monday morning rolled around and my boss had a surprise for me.

"Congratulations Kate. You can finally go home."

Edward Masen was best friends with Uncle Jasper. Of course, I hadn't known this when he hired me to be his assistant. I had been working for Edward since I was eighteen and today he was firing me in order to give me the last of the money I needed to buy my home back from my uncle. Jasper was sick of being lonely and his girlfriend, Alice, wanted him to see her in the city more often. In my excitment, I hugged and even kissed Edward before taking the check from his hand. He cleared his throat, wished me luck and sent me on my way.

I drove to the apartment I shared with a girl named Tanya to tell her the good news. Lucky for us both, her boyfriend was moving in and they could use the second room for a nursery. It took me a full day to pack up my stuff and load it all in my car. I was finally going hooome! The whole drive out I was giggling like a school girl. Nothing was going to ruin my good mood. Four hours later, I pulled into my driveway and I saw a truck I had never seen before. My blue eyes narrowed as I saw a man walking out of the house after shaking hands with Jasper. My shoulders tensed up as I got out of my car and walked up to my Uncle. It was after I hugged Jasper and handed him the money when I realized who the man was.

"Garrett?"

"Kate?"

We stared at one another before he pulled me into a tight hug. My heart raced and I was sure he could feel it through my chest. I could hear his heartbeat racing too. At least I wasn't the only one who was excited. He pushed me back and our eyes met. Neither of us spoke, but a million words seemed to fly between us. My cheeks burned hot as I saw a familiar look in his eyes. It was the same look he gave me the day I left twelve years ago. Before anything else could happen between us, Jasper cleared his throat. We both jumped and quickly pulled away from one another.

"Let's get Kate moved in 'fore you two start reconnectin'."

It took us less than two hours to get my boxes unloaded and put where they needed to go. After that, Jasper ordered Chinese food and Alice picked it up for us. Once she arrived, we sat down to eat. I told Garrett about my terrible experiences in public school and I could see his jaw tense as I talked about it. He wished he would have been there to save me. We talked about Jasper telling Edward to hire me as a favor and I told them that Edward gave me the money to buy this place back. Garrett mentioned he had gone to college in Washington to be closer to his Aunt Esme. She had been sick for awhile and he wanted to see her before it was too late. No wonder I hadn't seen him when I came to visit.

Dinner ended when Jazz and Alice made the announcement she was pregnant and they were getting married. March was right around the corner and as soon as there was a sunny day with warm weather, they were going to throw a party here at the ranch to celebrate. I, of course, agreed without hesitating. While the lovebirds get ready to go back to the city, Garrett pulls me aside and tells me to meet him in the stable. I feel my heart race and a knot form in my stomach, but I agree to meet him there. I see Jazz and Alice off before I go to meet Garrett.

Out in the stable, I spotted Garrett standing next to Misty and Dash. "They've missed us. You know they had two colts right?" I nodded. Jasper had told me about them. Of course, he didn't keep their babies. He sold them to a great couple who barrell raced. I walked up to Misty and held her close, petting her silky nose. "I've missed you girl." She whinnied and rubbed against me. I smiled softly before noticing Garrett watching me. "What?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You're just so beautiful."

His words paralyzed me. I didn't know how to react. Before I could do anything, Garrett was standing before me. His rough hand touched my smooth cheek and I leaned into his touch. Our blue eyes met and he leaned down to kiss me gently. My arms rested on his chest as he drew me in close with his free arm. The same fire from twelve years ago consumed us once more. My lips parted and I moaned into the kiss, causing Garrett to pull me closer. I could feel his desire pressing against my stomach. We both moaned into the kiss, our hands moving to take clothes off. If Dash hadn't bumped Garrett, I would have lost my virginty on the floor of the horse stable.

We both just looked at one another and smiled before holding hands and walking back to the house. "Tell me Pinky, did you ever love anyone else?"

"Never. I dated but I've never loved anyone but you Garrett. I saved everything for you."

He stopped in his tracks as we reached the kitchen. He pulled me close, whispering apologies against my blond hair. I pushed him back and he confessed to sleeping with a few girls in college. "I never thought we'd be together like this again." My finger covered his lips to stop his words.

"We all make mistakes Garrett. I forgive you." We stood there, holding one another for what seemed like forever. He finally led me upstairs where he took his time stripping me out of my blue jeans and tanktop. His tongue ran over his lips as he looked over me in just my bra and panties. I was fit thanks to years on the ranch and cheerleading. My breasts were a decent C cup and I had lovely hips. Garrett's lips made my skin catch fire and my core ache. I wanted, needed more from him. "Oh, Garrett." His name slipped from my lips as he unhooked my bra and teased my nipple with the tip of his tongue.

My hands got lost in his long hair as his sucked and nipped my nipples. My back arched as I whimpered for more. His rough hands grabbed my thigh and I instinctively opened my legs wider. His hand worked its way to my panties and his fingers ran over my womanhood. My entire body trembled at the touch and I nearly orgasmed from just that. I opened my eyes to see him moving away from my breasts. Fiery kisses trailed to my panties, which he slipped off with his teeth. "I'm scared, Gare."

"Don't be. I won't do anything to hurt you, Kate."

His tongue licked my folds, causing my back to arch and my hands gripped the sheets of the bed. He was gentle, slow, allowing me to get used to the pleasure. Small nips at my clit and long dips into my core soon sent me overboard. I saw stars as I climaxed from such simple touches. He was smiling as he lapped up my sweet juices and he moved up to kiss me so I could taste my sex as well. I wanted to return the favor, but he refused. "Another time, Kate." Nodding, I watched him strip down to nothing and blushed at the sight of his manhood.

"Tell me one thing, Kate. How long have you loved me?"

"Since we beat each other up in the playroom so many years ago. When did you know you loved me?"

"When I said your pink boots were ugly."

We smiled and he scooted me up on the bed. He positioned himself between my legs and slowly entered me. I whimpered in both pain and pleasure. We took it slow until he took my virginity and the pain subsided. My nails ran down his back and our eyes met. We kissed as he pulled out and pushed back in. A slow and steady pace in the moonlight on my bed made things last so much longer. Sweat sheened in the dimness as our pace began to increase. Our moans intertwined like our bodies as we made love. I told Garrett over and over how much I loved him.

Sensual and sweet love making came to an end as we climaxed together. Kisses were placed wherever lips could catch skin. Body still together, we fell into a deep blissful slumber.

It had been four months since I had moved back home and rekindled my love with Garrett. Jasper and Alice were standing at the top of the porch, facing one another.

"Do you Jasper Adam Whitlock take Mary Alice Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Mary Alice Hale take Jasper Adam Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Jasper leaned in and kissed Alice gently, his hands resting on her baby bump. She was due any day now and I put my hand on my own belly. Garrett's hand covered my own and he smiled at me. "One day, Pinky. I promise. Lets go have some fun." We all stood and the newlyweds took off down the isle to the limo waiting out in the street. We were meeting them at a hotel for the reception party. I looked at my hand in Garrett's and I stared at the silver ring around my finger. He had proposed a week ago and I said yes. We've been keeping it a secret so we didn't steal Alice's thunder.

"Gare?"

"Yeah, Kate?"

"I still have the boots that made you fall in love with me."

He chuckled before he kissed me gently before leading me back inside, up the stairs and to my bed so we could make love one more time.


End file.
